


A Beautiful Day

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Children's Stories, Crack, Gen, Illustrated, M/M, Poetry, Team Chulu, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of sadness, adventure, despair... and redemption.  Incredible illustrations by the unparalleled <a href="http://littlewolfstar.livejournal.com/">littlewolfstar</a>.</p>
<p>Originally written for <a href="http://st-respect.livejournal.com/">st_respect</a> Ship Wars Prompt 4, "In the Doghouse Again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Day

  


  
  
  



End file.
